


More Lurrick

by GalaxyMegaGirl



Category: A Fool's Endeavor
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMegaGirl/pseuds/GalaxyMegaGirl
Summary: Lure begins to doubt if Morrick's feelings are true and he thinks that he isn't worth loving.





	More Lurrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mable/gifts).



Lure looked at himself in the water, wondering how a knight- such a handsome and charming one at that- had fallen for him, a mere jester who hides his true identity behind a mask. To be entirely honest, Lure was worried that Morrick had fallen for the jester, not for Lure. Not for the man behind the mask, but the mask itself. After all, he hadn’t even seen Lure’s face when they basically admitted their feelings to one another.

He grabbed the nearest rock- a slender smooth stone that he couldn’t help but think could make a good whetstone for Morrick- and threw it against the surface of the water, shattering his image into ripples until the image began to fade at the sun settled behind a cloud for the time being and couldn’t shine the reflection into the water any longer. A few droplets of water rose high enough to land on the bare skin of his face, but Lure either didn’t notice or had gotten himself too flustered to care.

“How could Morrick ever be in a relationship with me, a mere fool who can’t even stomach alcohol stronger than aged wine! I’m nothing but a worthless- foolish- misleading jester who doesn't even have a face!” With each word muttered under his breath, hardly able to be heard aloud, he punctuated it by throwing a rock into the lake, glaring at nothing in particular. Tears began to well in his eyes as the questioning began to turn into self-hatred of the jester he was. A longing to be better for the fair knight whom he loved so dearly.

Speaking of which, he heard the crinkling of the autumn leaves under heavy boots, but hardly flinched as the cracking leaves came to right behind him, where the knight sat next to the costumed jester on the rotting log. Of course, he had seen the entire display, but made no mention of it quite yet and patiently sat through the foreboding silence.

The silence was disrupted only from the sparse scrape against wood as Lure shifted himself to lean against Morrick. Just because he felt unworthy of having such a partner didn’t mean he didn’t seek and relish in the comfort, cuddles, and affections that came from the knight. He rested his head on Morrick’s shoulder, the bells of his head softly brushing against his cheek, the silk grazing right after. A single tear slid down the jester’s face and he could taste the salt. 

“Hah, I feel like a child...” Lure softly criticized himself in an almost joking manner, trying to keep things light and off the scene he had known was seen by the knight. Though if Morrick hadn’t known him he wouldn’t have known something was wrong. The jester seemed to have an attitude close to this here as he joked at times, so if it wasn't for Lure throwing stones into the lake- clearly not just for enjoyment purposes- he wouldn't've worried for the fool.

“Lure, tell me... what troubles you? Don’t think I hadn’t seen that display... Why don’t you think about the many reasons I don’t deserve you. Maybe that will make your apparent foolishness- though I must say, you are a fool so it becomes expected- seem lesser in comparison.”

“What do you mean?” He wasn’t as put together as Morrick could’ve thought. The male sniffed, and Morrick could hear how long it had troubled him. He couldn't think of a time that Lure seemed so distraught, even if it was easier to see without his mask. “You are such a clever, deceitful being who somehow snuck into my heart.” The knight lightly joked before clearing his throat in a serious manner. "But I'm serious Lure, we can sit here all day if we have to; we will leave here with me knowing what's wrong. You don't have to hide things from me."

Lure, don’t you ever call yourself worthless. You are not worthless. You are worth so much, to me. Hey, look at me.” Morrick turned on the log so one leg was on each side, then guided Lure to do the same. He looked him directly in the eyes. “You are so beautiful... and even more so when you smile. When your eyes shine as bright as the stars. I want- no, I need the love that radiates from them. Lure, don’t ever think anything down on yourself. You are so wonderful... and I love you.” He finally broke in, but he didn’t expect the reaction he got from Lure.

He expected one of three things. One was for Lure to be completely creeped out and disgusted. That was least likely given his personality and the fact that they were so close in their relationship already. The second, more reasonable reaction was for the jester to beam happily up to the knight and return the words. That didn’t happen either. The third, most likely response he expected was for Lure to grow even quieter than he was and become awkward. He did none of these things, and instead, he buried his face in Morrick’s chest as he burst into tears. 

Morrick surely hadn't seen Lure like this, and he had no idea what to do. The jester- his jester- hid emotions so well that him being so outright if he could hold back the tears that it, surprised him to no end.

Morrick, entirely confused, tenderly stroked the back of his head, fingers running through curls, as he let out the emotions. As soon as Lure somewhat regained himself, and after a hiccup, he looked back up. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that...” He looked down at his lap, clutching one of Morrick’s hands and fiddling with his fingers. “I love you too, Morrick, so much.” He looked to the knight and beamed with joy through the tears, though from the ability to confess his true feelings or at Morrick’s confession he did not know.

What he did know was that he walked away, hand in hand with a now happy and cheerful jester after they had sealed their words with a soft kiss. The bubbling feeling that festered in the fool’s stomach also laid in the knight’s, in excitement and anxiousness at the new level of the relationship they had both entered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, you have read A Fool's Endeavor but if you haven't, go read it! It's great!


End file.
